Kira Avelenyss
Kira Avelenyss is a talented mage of the Avelenyss Clan, one of the two sole Mage Clans descended from the line of the Zero King himself. She is known to be closely linked to Artorius Arrhynias and Eleanor Asyrrieon since she joined the two's group. Biography It is unknown if Kira was born before or after her twin sister, Risanne Avelenyss, but it is known that while Risanne had humble manners since her days as an aspiring mage, Kira was filled with pride and self-confidence, a contrast to her twin sister. She did not allow anyone or anything stand in her way to the path of greatness, and devoted much of her early life to study and training in the field of magic, which also bolstered her self-confidence, which unfortunately evolved into arrogance. This arrogance made her infamous in the Azureridge Arena, with no one able to end it until a certain competitor defeated her utterly and nearly killed her when she pushed the opponent too far. Since her defeat, she began to grow more and more psychologically unstable, forcing her caregivers to send her into a specialized institute to aid her in her recovery. It took her several years to finally be able to live in general Betoric society again, and her reputation vanished long before she recovered enough. A year before Odyss's complete return during the time of the Sixthborn, Kira volunteered to aid the Asterians of Flinrock against the Setorans, who had decided to invade the homeland of the 'child race' once more. Her psychological trauma eventually returned once more when her feelings of loneliness returned, making her go amok and run for the wilderness. As the returning Odyss in mist form promised her power in exchange for her very being, the primordial dark was thwarted by the timely arrival of Elena Aesion and the Draconid named Sarah, and the two drive Odyss back before she could claim Kira for herself. When she was returned to the Chasm, Kira vehemently refused to comply with her comrades in arms that visited her in her ward out of concern. The visitors eventually inspect her magical circuits for corruption on Artorius's suggestion, and his suspicions proved correct; Kira had been tainted by Odyss's corruption during her experience in front of her dark mist, which prompted Artorius to perform an exorcism to remove the corruption within Kira for good. After rebuilding her confidence alongside Artorius and his two close companions, the Avelenyss mage eventually became more open to Artorius, and decided to join him permanently. Personality and Traits In contrast to her twin sister, Kira was filled with pride and self-confidence in her early days. Despite her skills, she was known to set unrealistic standards for herself, always seeking to be better than everyone, which contributed to the growth of her arrogance, which was later destroyed by Seth Asyrrieon during a fierce duel in Azureridge's Arena. After her defeat, Kira was shattered into a mere shell of her former self; She became unforgiving to herself and mentally unstable, which made her caregivers take her to a specialized institute to help her recover. Her dark, brooding personality evolved to the point where she was willing to sacrifice anything for power. This dark personality was later shattered by Artorius after excorcising her of Odyss's corruption, allowing her to regain full control of herself. As she traveled more with her savior, Kira slowly grew to become a cheerful girl who sought life's finest pleasures. Despite her new bright personality, she still believed in actions over words, but only once the action had been thought through accordingly. She also became very protective of her close friends, not hesitating to risk her life for Eleanor when Odyss came to enact retribution against Artorius by attacking both girls. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate